


The Sweetest of Breakfasts

by ssjmrxi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Jonerys, Nipple Play, POV Daenerys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, titty sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssjmrxi/pseuds/ssjmrxi
Summary: Dany smirked at him wickedly. ‘Sate your appetite, Jon Snow. After all, I wouldn’t want my King to be famished’.Jon and Daenerys spend a morning on the boat alone and enjoy themselves immensely.





	The Sweetest of Breakfasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyOfDragonstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/gifts).



_**Daenerys:** _

Daenerys woke up with the sun not even out yet and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She felt the familiar warmth and scent of Jon Snow next to her and she smiled to herself. Ever since he had knocked on her door five nights ago, the pair had been inseparable and Daenerys already could no longer imagine waking up without Jon Snow next to her.

She rested her head in the palm of her hand and looked at her lover, a few candles still illuminating light. _No,_ she told herself. _Lover is not nearly enough to describe what he means to me._ His hair had come loose and framed his handsome face. Dany loved raking her hands through his pretty hair in the throes of passion. She brushed some of it away from his face and she marvelled at just how handsome her Jon Snow was. _Her?_ Dany smiled to herself at the thought. _He is mine and I am his._ The thought didn’t scare her as much as she thought it would and she realised it was because the man beside her was different to anyone she had ever met.

Her eyes travelled down to his chest where she once again saw the gnarled flesh of his red, angry scars. She blinked several times to keep her tears at bay. _Who could possibly hurt a man as selfless as Jon?_ She hadn’t asked him about them yet because she was still working up the courage to do so but she knew he wouldn’t lie to her. His grey eyes told her he would never lie to her.

Her fingers trailed over the scar over his heart. _There’s no chance he survived this._ Daenerys knew in her bones that Jon Snow had died. _Yet he’s sleeping next to me and he still breathes._ She wasn’t sure what happened but what the Mother of Dragons did know was that Jon Snow was most certainly no ordinary man. If they say it was magical that she brought three dragons into the world, then she knew that Jon also had some sort of magic inside of him.

If Jon Snow truly did die and miraculously came back to life, a part of Daenerys believed he came back for her. It was illogical given that they had yet to meet but somehow Dany just… _knew._ Her dream lover was young, comely yet his face always remained a shifting shadow.

That was until she met Jon Snow.

The face was no longer hidden to her and on Dragonstone, she dreamed for months of Jon Snow. She had known then that he was the one for her to love, however she denied it until he had come knocking on her door on the boat. _Or what it before then? Perhaps when he took my hand after he woke up._ The fact that they were so far apart, living lives that were different yet had so many parallels, cemented the fact to her that they destined for each other.

Dany had to lower the furs to reach his final scar. Her fingertip traced it for a few moments before she moved lower down on the bed and brought her lips to the scar. Removing the furs made her shiver for a moment, but the heat of Jon kept her warm enough. She kissed each scar, slowly making her way up his body. Her breasts brushed against his muscular body as she finally reached the final scar over his heart.

She felt him shuffle beneath her and his breathing quickened just a little. The kiss she placed on the scar over his heart was far longer than any other. She imagined that if she kissed each of his scars, she could kiss away all the pain he had suffered. Of course she knew that was not possible but she enjoyed pressing her lips against his scars or just resting her hand over his heart, reassuring herself that he was with her.

Her eyes once again found his handsome face and she didn’t realise she was staring at him until his gruff voice laced with sleep startled her.

‘You know it’s very unqueenly to stare’.

‘I was not staring’ Dany said defensively, quickly composing herself. ‘I was simply admiring the amazing view I had’.

Jon chuckled and she felt it in her own body as she laid atop of him, with her naked body pressed against his also very naked body. His hands caressed her back and rested on her waist as violet eyes stared lovingly into grey eyes. She smiled shyly at him, he being the only person in the world who could elicit that from her, as one of his hands began rubbing slow circles at the small of her back.

Her smile faded when she remembered him shuffling beneath her and seemingly suffering from a nightmare. ‘You were restless a few moments ago. Did you have a nightmare?’

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. ‘It was just a wolf dream’.

‘A wolf dream?’ Dany asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

‘Aye’ Jon said as if it were obvious. When Dany looked at him with an expectant expression, he continued to talk. ‘It’s…when I sleep, it’s like I slip into Ghost. I become Ghost’.

Jon’s explanation didn’t clear things up; if anything, they made her even more confused. _Ghost? What is he on about?_ Dany wondered. Part of her wondered if the lack of sleep, due to their bedroom activities, had him confused. ‘I don’t understand’.

‘I warg into Ghost when I sleep’. Daenerys did not understand anything he just said and it was clear on her face. ‘Warging is like being in the body of another. Being in control of another body. Skin changing’.

‘Okay…but why are you entering the body of ghosts?’ Daenerys honestly still had no idea what he was talking about. She partly understood warging now but she was still confused.

‘Not ghosts, just Ghost’ he laughed. When he saw her narrowing her eyes at him and still looking perplexed, it clicked in his mind. ‘I haven’t told you, have I?’

‘Told me what?’ she said hotly. She was getting frustrated at not being in the know.

‘I can’t believe I’ve never told you’ he chuckled. ‘Ghost is my direwolf’.

‘Direwolf…’ Dany said slowly, in a disbelieving manner.

‘Is it so unbelievable for the Mother of Dragons to believe that I have a direwolf’ Jon teased. ‘That’s why they call me the White Wolf. My direwolf has fur white as snow’.

Dany flushed in embarrassment. ‘ I just assumed direwolves were extinct’.

‘They hadn’t been spotted for hundreds of years south of the wall but we found a litter of direwolf pups. There was one for each Stark child. Ghost is the only one that we know is alive now’.

_He really is something special. I have my dragons and he has his direwolf._

‘Why is he called Ghost’ Daenerys asked, wanting to learn more about the fascinating animal.

‘Because he doesn’t make a sound and his fur is white like a ghost’ Jon replied. ‘He’s going to love you when we get to Winterfell. He’s nearly as tall as you’.

Daenerys gasped. She pictured a wolf perhaps a little bigger than a normal wolf but the size that Jon described was incredible. ‘I very much look forward to meeting him’.

All the talk of Jon Snow’s direwolf as well as gazing upon him as he slept, had Daenerys desiring him to be inside of her once again. She didn’t care if it was early in the morning and the fact that many of the crew were still asleep, she wanted Jon Snow inside of her where he belonged. _But first…_

Dany pushed herself up so that she was straddling him. She knew he could feel her desire for him as her eyes raked over his body. Their eyes locked and she saw Jon return the hungry look that she undoubtedly had and his eyes were so dark, that they were nearly black.

She moved further back, pushing his legs apart so she could settle in between them. His cock was already hard for her and when her petite hands wrapped around it, he hissed and then moaned as her hands began to stroke him.

‘Dany…Gods’. Daenerys liked the sound of her name from his mouth in that northern accent she loved. She didn’t even mind that he called her Dany. She thought she would hate it because it reminded her of Viserys but she didn’t. To Jon, she wasn’t Queen Daenerys. To Jon, she was just his Dany.

Daenerys lowered her mouth over the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around the tip, which caused Jon to throw his head back against the pillow. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked deeply, revelling in the sounds Jon was making.

‘Dany…oh fuck!’ he said with a strangled cry. She kept her eyes on him and he couldn’t look away from her either. Love comes in at the eyes is what Doreah had once told her. _Do I love him?_ She stared for few seconds into those deep grey eyes whilst her mouth worked on his cock. _Who am I kidding? Of course I love him._ Neither of them had said it out loud yet but they didn’t have to. Their actions spoke louder than words, but Dany had no doubts those words would escape both of the lips soon.

She bobbed her head up and down his shaft, bringing him great pleasure as her tongue slithered across his cock. One of his hand threaded through her silver hair, which had come loose from her braids, and he gently guided her to the speed he desired.

This went on for a few more minutes before the pleasure Jon was receiving from Daenerys’ hot, wet mouth was too much. ‘Dany, I’m going to…fuck!’ Daenerys didn’t allow him to finish his sentence as she sped up, knowing he was close. Her hand stroked the part of his cock that wasn’t in her mouth as she wrapped her lips around his cock and sucked on it vigorously. Her moan with his cock in her mouth sent him over the edge and she felt his seed hit the back of her throat. She swallowed the ropes of his seed eagerly and finally lifted her mouth off of him with a loud pop.

Jon panted as he breathed heavily to regain his breath. ‘Your mouth…fucking hells’.

She smirked at him, wiping a bit of his seed off of her lips with her fingertip. ‘I’m glad you enjoyed it. I must satisfy my King’.

Jon’s eyes widened at the realisation of what she said. Dany smiled wider at him and she leaned down and kissed him passionately. Her tongue teased his lower lips before he opened his mouth, allowing Daenerys to push her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues licked and sucked each other before Jon pulled away.

‘I think it’s time I satisfy my Queen’ Jon said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He flipped Daenerys onto her back and she yelped in a very unqueenly manner. Daenerys looked down, eyes filled with desire, and found Jon between her spread legs. She was so wet for him that she had left his skin damp from when she was straddling him but instead of diving right in, Jon was taking his sweet time. Jon’s nose brushed through her downy, damp silver curls, inhaling sharply to take in the scent of her. Daenerys shuddered watching him revel in the scent of her cunt before he began to place kisses all around it.

‘Jooon’ Dany groaned in frustration. All she received was a small smile before he was placing kisses on one of her thighs before switching to the other. He lips left a trail of fire in its wake and Daenerys was squirming as his soft beard brushed against her thighs whilst his tongue finally slithered through her folds. Even though his mouth was finally on her cunt, he stubbornly didn’t place his mouth on the one part of her she needed the most.

‘Jon…please’. Daenerys Targaryen did not beg…but for him she decided she would. ‘Please, you know where I want your mouth’. She thought that he would torture her some more but thankfully his lips enclosed around her clit and sucked on it. ‘JON! RIGHT FUCKING THERE!’ she screamed. Dany had realised very quickly that she didn’t have to worry about Queenly propriety and so the words that came out of her mouth when she and Jon were together were pure Dany.

Her hands gripped his hair and she wrapped her legs around his shoulders. She pushed his face between her wet legs, making him lick, suck and gently nibble her cunt. She guided him, taking him as she pleased. His tongue was bringing her very rapidly to her peak. Dany enjoyed watching him feast on her and it turned her on knowing just how much Jon enjoyed having his face buried between her thighs.

Jon added two fingers inside of her, the walls of her cunt tightly wrapping around his fingers. Daenerys gasped at the sudden feeling and she moaned throatily when Jon’s tongue flicked her clit. His fingers curled inside of Daenerys, earning him a sharp cry before he resumed pushing his fingers in and out of her as well as devouring her cunt with his mouth. A couple more flicks of his tongue sent her over the edge.

‘Yes, yes, yes, just like that…FUCK JON!’ she cried, as her thighs trembled and her cunt tightened around Jon’s fingers. Daenerys watched, biting her lower lip, as Jon lapped up all of her juices, making sure none of it went to waste. Her thighs were still shaking as she finally pushed Jon’s mouth away from her as the sensation got too intense. Jon brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. Daenerys eyes were such a dark shade of violet as her body shuddered involuntarily whilst she watched Jon lick her come off of his fingers.

She saw his beard was slick with her release and she whimpered when Jon covered her body with his own and leaned down to kiss her. She sighed happily as she kissed him back, tasting herself on his lips.

She could feel that he was hard once again as his length was pressed against her belly. The familiar heat between her legs returned when Jon stared down at her and she wanted nothing more than for him to be inside of her.

‘I want you, Jon’ she said as she placed kissed across his jaw and down his neck. She could feel his hot breath against her own neck before he sucked it, no doubt leaving a mark. The Mother of Dragons couldn’t be the only one marked and she bit down on his neck before soothing his skin with her tongue.

Jon spread her legs wide as he lined up his cock with her cunt and he gently pushed his hard, thick length inside of her. Dany heard him groan at the feeling of her cunt snugly and tightly wrapping around his cock. Daenerys was in no mood to be slow and gentle. _There’ll be time for us to take our time in our lovemaking but right now, I want him hard and fast._ She wrapped her legs around Jon, her ankles hooking together against his arse as she pushed him further inside of her.

‘Harder… Jon…I want it harder’ she said between gasps as his hips smacked against hers. Jon tightened his grip on her waist, hard enough to leave marks, but Daenerys didn’t care, she just wanted him to keep fucking her.

He thrust into her with a greater force, causing Dany to shriek his name as well as pushing her hips back against his, meeting him thrust for thrust. Some of his hair had stuck to his face and Dany reached forward and brushed it away so she could see his face as he fucked her so good. The sounds of their damp skin slapping together as well as their loud, lewd moans most likely had the entire ship awake before dawn. She gripped his hair tightly, causing him to wince, as she pulled him down for another kiss against his already swollen lips.

She reached down with her free hand and grabbed his arse, moaning as she made contact with it. Admiring his body was one of her favourite pastimes and along with his handsome face, his arse was one of her favourite parts of him. _Although, there’s nothing I dislike about his body. Handsome face, chiselled body, magnificent cock._ But it wasn’t just his body that had Daenerys falling in love with him. _He’s the best man I’ve ever met. I hope one day I’ll be worthy of his love._ She mentally shook her head. _Don’t think like that!_ She knew Jon had similar thoughts, thinking himself not good enough for her when in reality, there was no one in the world who was better than him. They had comforted each other and reassured the other that they did in fact deserve the other, so Dany mentally kicked herself for thinking like that again. _Never again. I will not think like that again._

The heels of her feet dug into his perfectly sculptured arse as Jon continuously pounded her into the bed. His balls slapped against her arse with each thrust and she was chanting his name every time Jon’s thick cock plunged into her wet cunt.

‘Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, JON! JON FUCK YES!’

Each time his cock pulled out of her, leaving only the tip in, her entire body lifted off of the bed too before he plunged back into her hot core, slamming her back into the bed with a loud smack of their hips. The slapping of skin was quite loud but Dany didn’t care and neither did Jon since he was fucking her even faster and harder each time he entered her.

Dany would’ve felt a bit guilty of waking up those on the boat had he not felt so good but having Jon inside of her surpassed even her wildest of dreams. _And I most certainly do not feel guilt if Tyrion hears us._ She had snapped at him two days ago for his snide comments about her and Jon’s relationship and she had yet to see him since. _The little lion is licking his wounds. Who does he think he is to question a Dragon and a Direwolf?_

She tapped his shoulder, giving him the signal that she wanted to change positions. Jon lifted himself off of Daenerys and both of the groaned when his cock left her cunt. Dany felt full and complete with his cock buried inside of her and she felt empty without him. However, she had no intention of being without his cock for long as she turned around and bent over for him.  

She peered over her shoulder to see Jon’s mouth wide open and his gaze unwavering from her arse. She smiled coyly at him, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. ‘Are you just going to stare at me, Jon Snow?’ Dany asked as she wiggled her butt at him. Jon closed the distance, running his hands up her pale thighs and over her arse.

‘Of course not’ Jon said as he stroked her arse, causing Daenerys to shiver from his touch. ‘Why would I merely watch when I can have you screaming my name’ he whispered in her ear as he pushed his cock into her.

Daenerys placed her hands on the bed and pushed back her arse back each time Jon thrust into her. She was panting heavily as she enjoyed the feeling of Jon taking her from behind. It had been a couple of days since Daenerys felt as though she was comfortable enough to be in the position. _Jon will never hurt me._ She knew it to be true and so she allowed him to replace painful memories with pleasurable ones.

Their hips smacked together as Jon thrust into her deeply, filling her up with his cock. ‘Urghh, Jon just like that’ Dany moaned, lowering one hand to rub her clit as Jon pounded her cunt. ‘FUCK!’ she cried, when he buried the entirety of his cock inside of her and Dany rubbed her clit even quicker in the hopes of finding her release.

She felt Jon placing kisses down her back as the speed in which he was fucking her slowed down. His lips pressed against her soft skin and Dany sighed at the sweet gesture but right now, she just wanted him to fuck her.

‘Faster, Jon! I want you to fuck me faster and harder!’ Dany exclaimed. A sharp snap of his hips had her crying out in pleasure once again. Her arse shook as he thrust into her deeply. He obliged to Daenerys’ wishes and began to fuck her as hard and as fast he could.

‘Dany’ Jon grunted as his fingers dug into the flesh of her hips. Daenerys didn’t care, in fact she wore the marks he gave her as badges of honour and as long as he never stopped fucking her, she would never mind a bit of pain if it led to vast amounts of pleasure.

‘Oh gods…fuck Jon…Oh FUCK!’ she yelled as Jon continued to pound into her wet cunt. Daenerys felt one of Jon’s hands join her at her clit and their combined hands worked on her clit, bringing her ever closer to her climax. The nonstop sound of the flesh of her arse slapping against Jon nearly had her fall over the edge but a second later, she did when Jon pinched her clit.

‘JOOOON’ she wailed as her thighs trembled and her cunt quivered around Jon’s cock. ‘OH FUCK YES!’ Her cunt tightened around Jon’s cock and Daenerys let out another moan as she experienced wave after wave of pleasure. Jon gave her shallow thrusts as she came down from her climax although her thighs still trembled a little. Only Jon’s strong arms were keeping her from collapsing on the bed.

_This the best way to start the day. Mind-blowing sex._

Daenerys smirked as she twisted her head around to see Jon’s expression. His eyes were focussed on where they joined together or perhaps her arse, Daenerys couldn’t tell. _It wouldn’t be the first time he’s stared at my arse._ When his hands slowly kneaded her arse, Daenerys had her answer. _Perhaps one day I should let him put his cock...there. He's the only one I would ever trust._ He lifted his head and their eyes locked. Daenerys breath hitched as she saw the look of awe and love in his eyes and it caused her to smile back at Jon.

She had allowed Jon to take her from behind, fuck her as hard and as fast as he wanted but now Dany wanted to take back control. His cock slipped out of her as she turned around and pushed his shoulders so that he fell down on the bed, his head resting on their pillows. She instantly straddled him, hearing his groan as her wet cut rubbed against his hard cock.

She was about to take him in her hand and guide him into her awaiting heat but he leaned forward before she could. His hands slid up the sides of her body and rested just below the curves of her tits as Jon moved his head towards one of them.

“Joooon’ she moaned as his warm and wet lips covered her hard, pink nipple. Her back arched in response and her fingers threaded through his hair, not quite guiding him but ensuring that his mouth didn’t stop pleasuring her. The pad of his thumbs brushed against the underside of her breasts causing her to whimper.

His tongue slowly licked her nipple, paying a considerate amount of attention to it before licking the skin around it. His breath against her tit made her shudder but that was replaced by a sudden cry as Jon sucked on her rosy bud. His teeth lightly pulled her nipple before sucking on her rosy bud once again.

Daenerys held his head against her breasts, not wanting his mouth to be away from her tits for even a moment. He had made one tit as slick as he could before he switched to the other, giving it the same treatment. Daenerys’ whimpers and sobs grew louder as he continued to masterfully lick, suck and nibble on her tits.

Dany eyes were scrunched shut as she felt his warm and wet mouth leave her tit with a loud pop. She wanted to scream for him not to stop because astonishingly, she felt herself nearing another climax. She opened her eyes to see Jon admiring her tits and she felt herself flush. Her violet eyes dropped to her tits and saw that he had slathered them up nicely as they glistened in the low light.

Jon’s hands pushed them together and he nuzzled his face in between them. ‘Jon’ she whimpered. His soft beard gently scratched against her skin as he devoured her tits like a man possessed.

‘JON!’ she cried, feeling her entire body come undone from his wicked mouth.

Daenerys breathed heavily, smiling down at him. She was in disbelief that he brought her to climax just from his mouth on her tits. _Jon Snow is a man of many talents…it is known._ She gently nudged him back down to the bed and she took his cock in her hand. He grunted as she stroked his thick cock with her petite hands before lifting herself up so that she could line his cock up to her cunt. Daenerys dropped down slowly, feeling his thick length gradually fill her cunt.

‘Dany’ he gasped as his hands caressed her hips before resting on her arse.

Dany slammed her hips down frantically, riding him at a furious pace. She wanted to see him unravel beneath her and from the look on his face, it wouldn’t be long before he did. Their hips smacked together and Daenerys’ wet and slick breasts heaved at their rapid pace. She looked down at Jon’s strained face and removed both of his hands from her arse and entwined their fingers.

‘Cum for me, Jon’ she wailed as she bounced up and down his cock.

She felt his seed fill her up as he grunted her name. Dany moaned at the feeling and she managed to ride him for a few more moments before collapsing onto his chest with his cock softening inside of her.

Daenerys couldn’t say how long she laid atop of him but she felt safe in his arms as he absentmindedly stroked her silver hair. Dany had never had a true home, the house with the red door in Braavos the closest she had come to having one and she knew whilst Jon was raised in Winterfell, he didn’t feel as if it was his home. _Perhaps we are each other’s home._ Dany smiled against his chest, liking the thought.

She eventually extracted herself from the warmth of Jon and sauntered over to the washbasin. She dabbed a cloth in the cold water before cleaning the mess she and Jon had made between her legs. After washing the cloth again, she walked back over to Jon, settling back on the bed and she cleaned him as well.

Dany looked out of one of the windows and saw the sun beginning to rise. ‘I suppose we should go and break our fast’.

‘We could…’Jon began as he moved down the bed, placing kisses from her tits, down to her stomach before he positioned himself between her legs once more. ‘Or I could have the sweetest of breakfasts right here’ he said grinning at her as his lips were a hair’s breadth away from her cunt.

Dany’s heart began racing at the thought of having him again and again. _His cock for breakfast? I very much love that idea._

She threaded her fingers through his dark hair as she spread her legs for him. Dany smirked at him wickedly. ‘Sate your appetite, Jon Snow. After all, I wouldn’t want my King to be famished’.


End file.
